


The Makeup Artist Meets the Man

by electricemerald



Series: The Makeup Artist and the Man [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: American Horror Story: Cult - Freeform, Consensual, Consensual Sex, F/M, No Lube, Sex, Tissue Warning, Vaginal Sex, american horror story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricemerald/pseuds/electricemerald
Summary: Kai Anderson from American Horror Story: Cult dives deep into the world of what it is like to meet a makeup artist.





	The Makeup Artist Meets the Man

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: two adults have consensual sex without a condom

You are patiently standing outside in the brisk air while your mocha hair waves facetiously against your face. And then, it all stops. This moment of time seemed to face an eternal pause. Your mind only processes the few words, ‘it’s him’. He struts slowly in your general direction. His footsteps on the ground grow louder. You helplessly stare at his full lips, the blue hat atop his also blue hair, and his green coat. His gray sweatpants allow you to see everything you have ever wanted to see. You watch the campaigns. You have heard of people around you dropping like flies, but you do not care. He approaches closer as he spots you. He shows you a grin and greets you. He asks you where you are going and you tell him a driver is picking you up because you need to consult with a client about what makeup they want you to use for their wedding. He asks for your name and you say the word ‘Kristen’ without hesitation. You ask for his name so you do not come off obsessive. The name Kai leaves his mouth and his voice makes your heart melt. You let him know your client can wait.  
The radiant glimmer of his teeth catches your eye after he broadly smiles. His calloused hand intertwines with your fingers. You stopped caring about the driver coming, it's a Saturday night so they will make a pretty penny off of intoxicated people as you become intoxicated by him. Your blood rushes all throughout your body as drops of warm sweat run down your face. You hear your noisy shoes against the concrete alongside him. He moves fast and this has no trouble maximizing your excitement. He kindly opens the door to his house for you. You observe every color and every scent and everything that is happening feels more like a dream than the actual dreams you have had of this.  
"Kristen," he says, feebly, "I need you. I want you. Noth-" it seems like he wants to speak, but you cannot help it any longer.  
You look into his soft brown eyes, and you get on the tip of your toes so you can sneak a kiss. You notice the sharp coldness of his flawless lips but you feel warmth instead. He sees you struggle so he lifts you up to sit on a table. The cool marble against your body feels nice. You have never felt more alive after his tongue enters your mouth. At this point, a stripping game takes place. You take off his hat, he takes off his coat and pretty soon it’s your black bra against his hard chest and your underwear against his boxer briefs. You delicately wrap your hands in his hair as he carefully caresses your ribcage.  
You lift your hands away from his hair and greedily clutch his wrist. He follows you to the couch and fiestily flashes a sly smirk. Now, every piece of clothing lies on the floor. He stops you from laying on the couch so he can grab a condom from underneath one of the cushions but you speedily snatch it from him and throw it behind you, you’re on the pill. Your lips silently quiver as Kai kisses your neck, instantly making your heart flutter. Your fingers meet his abs as he admires your body. He throbs and goes inside of you, initially slow and then rapidly fast. Your voracious moans allow Kai to enter a state of bliss. You are mesmerized at every second of Kai and his skills, it overwhelms you. With a few loud shouts, his semen leaves him and enters you. He turns around and again, you like what you see. He leaves the room for a while and you rest with your thoughts, alone. He comes back with a couple of dollars in his hand.  
“This is for your ride home, Kris. Come see me again sometime,” his soothing voice leaves his lips. You set the crumpled money down nearby and you slowly slip into your clothes and leave Kai’s house.


End file.
